Caraxus Iexus
Caraxus Iexus je lidská postava v Bájné Zemi. __TOC__ Životopis Narodil jsem se v zapadlé osadě Baleaga v Anaonově údolí jako jediné dítě rodičů Niaca Iexa a Terezie Mamavské, později Iexové. Otec byl hrdý na svůj rod, i přesto, že to byl rod kovářů a rolníků. Byli to všichni ale dobrosrdeční lidé, tak jako on sám. Má matka pocházela z obdobné rodiny převážně rolníků. No a tito dva žili spolu své vesnické sny už od mala. Pak se vzali a ve vzplanu vášně a lásky splodili jediného potomka, mne. Já jsem pak pokračoval jejich vesnický život, učil se kování a chodil s otcem na lovy. V 17 letech mi umřela matka na jakousi neznámou nemoc, takže jsem v lítosti žil s otcem dál. Až do svého věku 24 let, kdy nás na jednom z našich lovů potkali bandité. Nebylo jich moc, asi 4, a dokonce ani neuměli bojovat, tak jak uměli bojovat ti správní bandité z historek, které jsem slýchával od svých rodičů jako dítě. Nejdřív jsme je potkali jako pocestné obchodníky, za které se vydávali. Při nestřežené chvíli nám ale sebrali naši ulovenou zvěř, pro kterou jsme se tak nadřeli. Otec se ale nedal a povalil jednoho z banditů, který se zrovna chystal, spolu se svými druhy, utéct s naší zvěřinou. V tu chvíli bandité odhodili svá ušpiněná roucha představující vzhled obchodníků a vytasili své zbraně. Pak se strhla rvačka. Otec naštěstí byl pořádný silák, a tak se naše zbraňové nevýhody alespoň zčásti vyvážily. Bohužel nám ale postupně docházela výdrž. Jeden bandita byl v bezvědomí, druhý se válel na zemi a křičel bolestí vyvolanou zlomenou pažní kostí. Já jsem stál proti menšímu a tlustšímu chlápkovi, otec proti pořádnému čahounovi. Oba si začali uvědomovat své ztráty a začali hrát více nefér. Otcův protivník hrábl po zemi, vzal si její prach do dlaně a hodil ho otci přímo do obličeje. Než jsem pak stačil vůbec něco udělat, už bylo pozdě. Uviděl jsem akorát banditu, svírajícího dýku zaraženou v otcově břiše. Bandité se pak otočili a se zvěří na zádech utíkali pryč. Já se jen skláněl nad otcovým bezvládným tělem a naříkal. Od té doby jsem se změnil na chladného a neutrálně postaveného člověka. To mne také přimělo stát se Siccem a, o pár let později, připojit se k Řádu dračího srdce, kde se snažím najít porozumění a klid v boji za mezinárodní mír. Vzhled Jsem asi 1,80 metru vysoký, docela štíhlý, mám světlou kůži skoro bez poskvrny. Mé modrošedé oči jsou mou účinnou přesvědčovací zbraní. Stačí jeden pohled a morálka oběti se zlomí hned. Na hlavě mi rostou středně dlouhé bíle vlasy, které ale většinou nejsou vidět, jelikož mám obvykle přes hlavu přehozenou kápi. Tvář mám chladnou, nic mne nerozesměje ani nerozpláče. Zachovávám si tak pro ostatní nejistý vzhled, abych s ostatními mohl snadněji manipulovat a mást je. Ve tváři mám ale ještě pozůstatky tváře kováře. O mé tváři se nedá jinak říct už asi nic, snad jen to, že můj obličej zdobí znatelné kruhy pod očima. Co se fyzické zdatnosti týče, jsem dobrý v souboji pěstmi nebo dýkami jeden na jednoho. Nedokážu ale zdvihat těžké předměty. Jsem dobrý při útěku a proto umím běžet rychle po delší dobu a při útěku využívat okolí a davu. Na sobě nosím v podstatě cokoli, co má kápi a nevýrazné barvy, tak abych mohl splynout s okolím. Ve všech svých oblecích, které mám ušité přesně na míru a podle svých představ, mám kapsy, do kterých si schovávám všechny své věci. A aby mi je nikdo nemohl ukrást, vždy mám přes sebe přehozen plášť bílé, šedé či černé barvy s knoflíky, takže se do mého obleku nikdo dostat nemůže. Pokud dojde k boji, tak plášť shodím, protože se s ním moc bojovat nedá. Povaha Jsem hodně rozvážný, vždy si pečlivě prohlédnu okolí, do kterého jdu, jsem připraven při každé příležitosti k boji nebo k útěku. Vše si dvakrát promyslím a projdu si všechny možnosti. Mám prospěšný talent přesvědčovat ostatní. Snad jen bytost s velmi silnou psychikou by mi neodolala. K mým dobrým vlastnostem patří zřejmě samostatnost, nikam se vyloženě necpu. Mám rád ostré a sladké nápoje. A taky, ač na to nevypadám, dokážu pomoci, pokud usoudím, že osoba, které chci pomoci, je na mé straně. Ke špatným vlastnostem můžu zařadit asi částečnou výbušnost své povahy, protože když potkám někoho, kdo mě vyloženě leze krkem, s radostí mu dýkou propíchnu břicho. Taky se mnou není moc řeč, pokud není o čem se bavit. Dále nenávidím šmíráky, patolízaly, otravné lidi. Nevím, jestli někomu mé chování ubližuje a ani se o to nestarám. Je mi prostě jedno, co si ostatní myslí, pokud to tedy není čiře negativní pohled na mne, který dokážu lehce vycítit. Pokud bych měl shrnout svůj temperament, asi bych mohl říct, že jsem z devadesáti procent flegmatik a z deseti cholerik. Nic víc, nic míň.